libertarianismfandomcom-20200214-history
John Monds
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | party = Libertarian | otherparty = | relations = | spouse = | civil partner = | children = | residence = Cairo, Georgia | occupation = | religion = | education = Morehouse College | signature = | website = | footnotes = }} John Monds (born June 17, 1965) is an American politician and activist. He was the Libertarian nominee for Governor of Georgia in 2010,Sheinin, Aaron Gould; Salzer, James "Deal, Handel battle till end in Ga. GOP primary", The Atlanta Journal-Constitution. 2010-08-10. Retrieved 2010-08-13. the 1st African American to appear on the general election ballot for Governor of Georgia.Schneider, Craig (October 14, 2010) "Libertarians find their place in Georgia politics", The Atlanta Journal-Constitution. Retrieved June 14, 2012.Donohue, Mike (November 5, 2008) "Deal wins gubernatorial election", The Technique. Retrieved June 14, 2012. Life Monds is a 1983 graduate of J.M. Tate High School in Gonzalez, Florida and a 1987 graduate of Morehouse College in Atlanta, Georgia where he received a bachelor's degree in banking and finance. He is a 20-year member of the Omega Psi Phi fraternity and has held various leadership positions on the local and state level including President of the Mu Beta Beta chapter. Monds also serves on the Grady County Planning Commission, Grady County Habitat for Humanity board, the Libertarian Party of Georgia Executive Committee and the Grady County Fine Arts Project. In 2008, Monds became the 1st Libertarian Party candidate in Georgia and the rest of the United States to receive over 1,000,000 votes, when he ran for the Statewide office of Public Service Commission District 1 seat in 2008.Williams, Teresa (November 5, 2008) "Libertarian Party’s Monds makes history in Georgia", Thomasville Times-Enterprise. Retrieved June 14, 2012. Monds received 1,076,726 votes for 33.4% of the vote in a 2-way race with only a Republican opponent.Georgia Election Results: Official Results of the Tuesday, November 04, 2008 General Election, Sos.georgia.gov. His vote total was highest number of votes that a Libertarian candidate has ever received in a United States election at any level, until Gary Johnson received 1,139,562 votes in the 2012 presidential election.https://www.google.com/elections/ed/us/results Monds also received the highest percentage of the vote ever for a Libertarian in a statewide race. As a member and President of the Grady County NAACP, Monds has held financial literacy classes for the Holder Park Summer Program, helped implement the Freedom Day Health Fair and advocated for citizens who believed they had been treated unjustly. Monds and his wife, Dr. Kathaleena Edward Monds, live in Cairo, Georgia and have 4 children, Akintunde, Cazembe, Halima and Malik. Recognition Monds earned the 2002 Superior Service Award and the 2003 Omega Man of the Year Award – both from the Mu Beta Beta Chapter of Omega Psi Phi fraternity. In 2003 he earned the Superior Service Award from Omega Psi Phi's state organization. In 2005 he was named Man of the Year by the Grady County NAACP. Notes External links ;About *Black Libertarian History: John Monds at The Black Libertarian *NolanChart: Monds wins a million votes in Georgia * *Libertarian Party of Georgia Category:1965 births Category:Living people Category:African-American people in Georgia (U.S. state) politics Category:American activists Category:American libertarians Category:Candidates in the 2010 United States elections Category:21st-century American politicians Category:Georgia (U.S. state) Libertarians Category:Morehouse College alumni